


Queen and Noir: First Time

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: As in Haru's hair is fluffy, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Yuri, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Before taking Joker home, Haru and Makoto decide to spend a night together. Quick drabble for a P5 kink meme.





	Queen and Noir: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble for a P5 Kink meme over on Tumblr. Some guy asked for Makoto and Haru's first time and it being passionate. Not sure if I succeeded, but I tried.  
> Haru is best girl. Fluffy hair and kind heart. Makoto's cool, too.

“Mako-chan…” Haru felt tense. Here she was, embarrassed and nude in front of her girlfriend, who bared it all as well. She and Makoto had graduated, and were soon to be taking Joker back home, with the other Phantom Thieves along for the ride. The two were both aware that they wouldn’t be getting much private time during that trip, so they wanted to make the most of their time before that.

“Are you afraid, Haru?” Makoto asked, looking concerned at her girlfriend. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to-”

“No,” Haru cut her off. “It’s just… well… you’re the first person I’ve had look at me like this,” the heiress confessed.

Makoto blushed, though she wasn’t much surprised by this (and in fact was quite happy about that, considering her history with her ex-fiance). “I’m glad you have this much trust in me, Haru.” Placing a hand on her girlfriend’s face, she said “you’re so beautiful, after all.”

Indeed, she was, and Morgana’s initial “beauty thief” title was well-founded. Her skin was flawless, her hips curved greatly, and bountiful breasts, all topped off with Haru’s angelic and sweet face, complimented and framed by her thick and fluffy hair. Makoto didn’t admit it at first, but it was love at first sight. If Joker’s assistance in Haru’s business hadn’t ousted the bastard Sugimura, she herself would have personally destroyed the man to keep Haru safe.

“Mako-chan…” Haru let out again. “I love you.”

Makoto smiled. Those words meant so much to her. “I love you to, Haru.” She kissed her.

As Makoto slipped a finger into Haru’s lovely vagina, Haru moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth. Makoto tried her hardest to make her tongue twirl and dance with Haru’s. She hadn’t a lover before Haru, she was going purely on instinct, and her own personal research.

Breaking away from her kiss, she took her free hand and traced it down to her breast. As she inserted another finger into Haru, her free hand grabbed one of Haru’s breasts, which soon was being sucked on by Makoto.

Haru was loving it. “Mako-chan… that feels so nice!” she panted out, her face beat red. Her nipples were oh so sensitive, and Makoto clearly caught on to that quickly. With Makoto tonguing the nipple in her mouth, Haru was going nuts between her girlfriend’s tongue and fingers.

Haru soon came, a panting mess. Recovering as soon as she could from her orgasm, Haru looked dearly at her lover. “Thank you so much for that, Mako-chan,” she complimented before she kissed her.

However, it was time for her to please her girl. Haru rose to the side, and reached towards her drawer, pulling out a decent-sized dildo, startling Makoto.

“Mako-chan… I want to make you feel good too,” Haru told her, inserting the dildo inside of her lover. Makoto gasped and moaned out the heiress’s name. As Haru plunged the dildo into her girlfriend, Makoto panted more and more, slowly devolving into the mess she had made Haru herself mere moments ago.

Haru’s arm wrapped around the ex-student council president, and reached her hand to grope her breast.

“H-h-haru…” Makoto whimpered out. This was a lot better than she expected. She had played with herself before, but having a toy shoved in her by her girlfriend turned her on even more.

Soon, her whimpers became cries, and Makoto came, leaving Haru’s dildo covered in her fluids. The two looked at each other, both having cum at each others’ hands.

“I love you, Makoto,” Haru told her earnestly, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“And I love you,” Makoto responded.

Though they cuddled after that, that night was far from over after that. Haru had plenty of toys thanks to her family’s wealth, after all. And she was going to make sure she got her money’s worth with Makoto.

It was gonna be one long, hell of a night.


End file.
